Dolores' Dilemma
by leprekan187
Summary: just a little drabble that may help understand the inner workings of Umbridge maybe a reason why she hates muggleborns and half breeds so much. rated for language and sexual insinuations


Dolores' Dilemma

It was the summer before Dolores Umbridge's 7th year at Hogwarts and her aunt had taken her out for her birthday the day before to get new school robes as a practical birthday present, along with a new pink cardigan she had fallen in love with in the window of the muggle shop near the Leaky Caldron entrance. She had seen it on the way back from a muggle pet store where Dolores had been attempting to trick her aunt into getting her a kitten for her birthday and almost managed it before her aunt remembered her mother was allergic to cats.

Dolores was practicing her _head girl voice_ in her room, waiting on her Head Girl badge she just knows she is going to get. Delicately she straightened new pink cardigan over the top over new school robes. "_hem, hem,_ thank you all, it's so wonderful to see all your smiling faces looking up at me, your new head girls for the year." *giggle* "this year will be different. This year we _will_ reinforce all school rules" *glower at girl she doesn't like in corner –technically her stuffed frog, among the other dolls and stuffed bears on her bed, her mother gave her when she got her Hogwarts letter- because she's not paying attention to her* "I _WILL_ have order! I am your head girl and you _will_ answer to me!" she calmed herself and smoothed out her school robes. "Now, first subject on the agenda for today –"

"Lori, sweetie! Come help Mummy set up for tea! Your father is bringing his new secretary and her daughter over for tea and lunch!"

'_That filthy Mudblood bitch and her half blood, half breed offspring_' Dolores thought to herself. In a huff Dolores removed her school robes and gently folded them neatly on the edge of her bed. She stopped on the way out of her room to fix her cardigan back over the top of her pink top before stomping down the hall to the kitchen where her mother was getting the tea cups down.

"Do _NOT_ call me Lori, mother." Dolores fumed as she helped her mother set the table.

"I have always called you Lori dear, I don't understand why all of a sudden you don't like the name." her mother simpered as she prepared the tea.

"And I don't see why you freed our house-elves at the beginning of this summer." Dolores shot back at her mother.

"Because I cannot control how _other people_ treat them. House-elves are meant to be helpers and we don't need help anymore. Most of what they were helping me with you can do just as easily." Her mother said with a pointed look at her daughter.

"House-elves are slaves, mother. They were put on this earth and in our magical community to do the tasks that _proper_ witches and wizards should not have to lower themselves to do."

"Pish posh, Lori," Her mother said as the front door opened. "Oh, that will be Harold and Sally with her daughter, Aleena." She beamed as she flittered around the kitchen to greet her guests.

"Good afternoon, Helena, Lori." Harold Umbridge said kissing his wife on the cheek before kissing the top of Delores' head. "Lori, you remember Aleena."

"How could I forget?" Dolores sneered at the younger girl. The younger girl had admitted that her paternal grandmother was a Veela half way through her first year last Christmas and most of the younger boys thought they needed to flock to the little trollop and give her gifts a plenty to win her _delicate_ heart over.

Aleena, oblivious to Delores' mood, smiled sweetly at her and flittered her pale eyelashes at the older girl in hopes of Merlin knows what.

"hello, Lori, so nice to see you again." The glower Dolores gave the younger girl shut her up quickly.

Throughout the tea and lunch Dolores watched her father and _Sally_ interact and she didn't like the light and lingering touches that seemed all too familiar for comfort.

'_I give it three months before that Mudblood whore seduces my father.'_ Dolores thought nastily.

"… I managed to pull a few E's along side of my A's for my end of year exams." Aleena was simpering to her father.

"Well done dear." He said with a light pat on the head before going back to talking to Sally.

"One can only hope for so much from someone with _near-human_ intelligence. I must say I am surprised she managed that." Dolores said just loud enough for Aleena to hear, she smirked when the little girl turned red with either embarrassment or anger. Dolores didn't care which.

Just then a small pecking sound could be heard from the window in the kitchen. Dolores brightened up considerably before she excused herself from the table to receive her school list and her Head Girl badge.

Without any preamble Dolores tore open the envelope and skipped over the book list and went straight to the other paper.

_Dear miss Umbridge,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you will be second in command under the Head Girl and if for any reason, Kelly Garshal, cannot perform the duties it will be up to you to replace her and…_

Dolores let out an angry screech before shredding the letter into tiny little pieces.

"Really, Lori, what is the meaning of this?" her mother demanded as she flicked her wand at the shreds of paper and vanished them from the otherwise neat kitchen.

"Kelly Garshal, a filthy, dirty _Mudblood _is Head Girl." Dolores snarled loudly to the room at large, enticing a shocked gasp from the one sitting at _her_ kitchen table like the little _thing_ belonged there instead of in a cage.

"There is no need for that word in this house-hold young lady." Her father boomed as he stood and rested a hand gently on the shoulder of Sally looked positively affronted.

"_IF_ he's not already mother, he'll be _sleeping_ with _that_ dirty Mudblood in less than three months and he will go with her and her half breed _sprog_ and leave us, like a filthy cheating blood traitor he is." Dolores revealed nastily before stomping off to her room, ignoring her father's demands for her to return to the kitchen. She could hear her mother demanding to know what Dolores meant by '_if he wasn't already sleeping with her_' loud enough for Dolores to smirk proudly.

Her mother might be going around the twist but Dolores would be damned if she let her father get away with chasing any willing quim that have him and embarrassing her mother's family and her in the process.


End file.
